Runner
by FireMystik
Summary: AU. ItaHina. She was born into two worlds, born into a place of war and hatred. But when she seeks to defy this everlasting battle, she is met with devastation and ties she's only dreamt of making. Will she finally bring peace to her people, or begin an even bigger war?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **This is the prologue to my new ItaHina story. The first chapter will be posted shortly. Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Runner**

_**Prologue**_

* * *

Her breathing was the only audible sound in the entire village. It was harsh and uneven, gasping for as much air as she could. She laid on top of the wooden floor of the village announcement stand, her body beaten and broken. Her indigo hair, tainted red with her own blood, covered her. Her pale skin was stained with dirt and blood as well.

She was in agony. It took all of her might not to moan out in pain, and to merely shed tears.

Her pale eyes looked up at the crowd. She was surprised to see mixed emotions. Of course there was fear and anger, but what she didn't expect to see was sadness and pity.

Maybe in these last moments, they realized that not all of her kind are so bad. That they are not so different from the humans. Or maybe they only wished that they would of finished the rest of her kind off sooner. Either way, it was nice to pretend that some of them cared for her.

Heavy foot steps walked toward the beaten female. They stopped right before her.

Hinata looked up at the man above her as he knelt down. His red eyes pierced through her, taking in her hard gaze. It truly amazed him. After all she has been through, she still has enough strength to defy him, even if it was only through her determined look. He smirked down at her. How he loved her fire.

"Hinata... My dear, sweet Hinata." He cooed, placing his hand on her cheek. He rubbed some of the dirt off her, thinking it unworthy to cover her face. "It is such a shame to see you in such a state. Dirt does not suit well you my dear, but your blood on the other hand..." He licked his lips, gazing upon the red liquid. "..it looks quite lovely on you."

The man stood and turned from her.

"Pick her up. I want her in full view."

Hinata was yanked from the ground, a yell bursting through her lips in pain. Two men, one on either side of her, held her by the arms, her legs dangling on the ground.

Walking towards the center of the stand, his eyes went back to her. He held a smile.

"You know, my dear Hinata, all of this was your doing. You could of been sparred the pain if you would of accepted my proposal."

Hinata glared at him. She'd rather die then side with him. To her, he was nothing but a monster. His smile only widened at her heated stare. Of course she would continue to resist.

He brought his attention back to the crowd of humans before him. How weak and pathetic they looked.

"You were never going to win this battle Hinata. It was either them, or us. Peace was never an option." Taking a few steps back, he nodded to someone to his side. They walked away at the signal. "But seeing as you still persist to defy this fact, I had to take action."

The tall man glanced at Hinata.

"If you were anyone else, I would of destroyed you and gone about my way. But seeing as you interest me, and because I do enjoy a little fun once in a while, I decided to give you a choice. Well, an ultimatum more so."

Hinata felt a horrible feeling in her stomach as he turned and looked somewhere else. She followed his gaze. The person he had nodded to had returned with a few others. They held tightly onto someone who was struggling against their grip. He struggled hard, with his hands tied behind his back and a bag thrown over his head. They forced him up on the stand and threw him down at the feet of her capture.

The men grabbed the prisoner and forced him to sit up, keeping him on his knees.

Grinning madly, the red eyed man reached down and snatched the bag off of his head.

Hinata's eyed grew wide. Her body shook and all the air left her lungs. Tears ran down her face at seeing him. He couldn't of been taken down!

"No.." Hinata whispered out. The bound man looked up at hearing her voice. His eyes widened at seeing her.

"Starting to see what I mean my dearest?" Her capture sung out, kneeling next to his prisoner.

"No." Hinata repeated, her voice hoarse.

"Oh yes! You see Hinata, this is what your choices consist of." Hinata shook, knowing exactly what he was proposing. "I will let your pathetic little village live a little longer, but at cost." His eye went to the man next to him.

"Let him go!" Hinata yelled out.

"Oh! But of course! But Hinata, no choice goes without a cost. Let me have this village to destroy, and I will allow your precious Itachi to live."

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think.**


	2. Isolated

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone. I hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving. Here's chapter one. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Ferine: (Pronounced 'fear-ine') - a being, closely related to humans, who are beast-like in instinct and senses with more advanced abilities, which vary among them.**

* * *

_**Runner**_

_**Chapter I**_

_**Isolated**_

* * *

"Ok kid, I'll give you five coins, but that's it!" Hinata stared at the man in disbelief. She had ran a whole day's worth of errands for this guy, and all he could give her were five coins? That was barely enough for a meal, let alone any other necessities she needed. She blinked, irked at his proposal.

"Five coins?"

"Yes. Five coins." He repeated.

"Five. For a whole day's work?"

"Yes! Listen, kid..." The man started, seeing that she obviously wasn't going anywhere. "You should be lucky with what your getting. Not too many would accept your services! Considering your kind... You should be grateful. Now..." He paused, taking five coins out of his pocket. "Take your money, and go!" He tossed the coins at the girl, some hitting her in the process.

Hinata flinched back as the man turned on his heel and slammed the door shut, effectively ending their conversation.

The ten year old sighed. She should of known not to take work from him. Of course he would only pay her five coins. He didn't like her kind, never did, but she was cheap labor and that's all that mattered. But he offered work, something she didn't get too much of and if he were to offer it again, she would accept it.

Hinata bent down and picked up her small earnings. Standing up, she cradled the money in despair. It wasn't her own stomach she was worried about feeding, it was the person waiting back at home. She spent the whole day trying to earn enough for some medicine, and if not that, than at least some dinner for her waiting person.

Five coins couldn't do anything but give her a small piece of bread, if that. But it would have to do for tonight.

She started the trek toward the main street of Konoha, keeping her pace steady and fast. It didn't take her long to reach the busy street. Though it was getting dark, people still roamed around, doing last minute errands or coming home from work. Her village was always upbeat until the dead of night.

As soon as she started making her way through the central area, she ducked her head and started to speed up. She could already feel their eyes burning into her skull. Some stopped to glare at her, others ignored her. Some even went out of their way to bump into the child, but Hinata ignored them all and kept going. She was used to this treatment. It didn't bother her like it used to and aside from that, her current task was much more important than the heated glares and 'accidental' bumps she received.

The smell of fresh bread indicated that she had made it. Up ahead was a small bakery owned by a middle aged couple. They were found of Hinata, as she visited them frequently.

As she rushed into the small building, she was immediately greeted by a familiar, thunderous voice.

"Hinata! Good to see you hun!" The big man bellowed out, smiling greatly. His large stature hovered over one of the ovens as he looked upon his favorite customer.

Hinata couldn't help but smile back. He was one of the few humans to act as if she were one of them. It always surprised her, but she surely never complained.

"Afternoon Jaitsu-san, how are you today?" Hinata asked, letting herself relax in his presence.

"Oh fine, fine. Working hard, getting through another day. The usual."

"That's good... Where's Sheisa-san?" She inquired about his wife. The woman was just as bold and outgoing as he was, if not more. She was a woman of dominance and strength. In Hinata's opinion, she would of made a fine warrior of Konoha. They both would have.

"Out with the girls. I swear, I love them all, but those girls have picked up more from that woman than I think they should have. It's like listening to four Sheisa's every day. It's chaos ready to erupt." Hinata giggled at the baker before her.

He grinned back at her before looking back at his work, taking a fresh loaf of bread out of the oven. Hinata couldn't help the longing that she held for the delicacy. It smelt amazing, and it probably tasted just as so. Gulping, she tried to control the urge to salivate for it.

"So, what can I get you little missy?" Ah, the question that would force her to show what she had to offer, and would result in the answer telling if they would eat tonight or not. She always hated this time of day.

"Um...w-well." Hinata put out her hands, showing her five pathetic coins to the man who would determine her stomach's fate.

Jaitsu looked at the child in front of him, then at the coins, any smile he had disappearing. He knew she worked hard. She worked everyday for people who despised her for money or food, and it broke his heart to see what was held before him. He knew that she knew this wasn't even enough for a fourth of a loaf, nor a slice. To say he was irritated at her employer for the day was an understatement.

Hinata was nearly in tears. She looked at his reaction and saw in his eyes that there was nothing worth her pay. It angered and saddened her that she was paid so minimally for so much work. It frustrated her that she couldn't support her awaiting person, let alone herself.

She curled her fingers around the coins and pressed them to her stomach, feeling suddenly nauseous. It looked like she would be going through the trash tonight. She hadn't had to do that in a while...

"T-Thank you, J-Jaitsu-san. I will see you tomorrow." Hinata gave a quick bow and turned on her heel, wanting to get out before he saw the running tears on her face.

"Wait, wait. Don't leave just yet." Jaitsu spoke up before she could run out. Hinata paused and looked up at the bigger man.

The baker took a long cloth from one of his side counters and placed it on the one in front of him. Hinata's eyes widened as she saw him take the fresh loaf of bread he had just taken out of the oven and put it atop of the cloth.

"Now, you'll have to be careful when you go home today." He started as he wrapped the bread into the fabric, effectively sealing the heat inside. "Not too many people are fond of you, as you know. They might try to hurt you, seeing you with this." He wrapped it completely and handed it to Hinata. She took it hesitantly, unable to comprehend his kindness. Once in her hands, she held close it to her chest. "Run fast and stay to the side. Keep your head down, and if anyone tries to stop you, just keep on going and run faster." Hinata nodded her head. New tears sprang at her eyes, but from happiness this time.

"Thank you, s-so much." Hinata whispered. She ran to the big man pressed herself into his chest. Still clutching her gift, she just stood there. Jaitsu chuckled and hugged the girl.

"You're welcome sweet heart. But I don't want you trying to pay me back, you hear?" Hinata looked up at him in shock. Of course she should pay him back! "This is my gift to you. A token of gratitude for being the sweetest darn customer we've ever had."

Hinata wanted to argue back, but she knew it would be of no use. He was so stubborn sometimes.

"Now go, it's late." He turned her with her shoulders and gave a light shove towards the exit. "Oh, and Hinata?" She looked at him. "Say hi to your mom for me." Hinata smiled and nodded once before opening the baker's door and shutting it behind her.

Jaitsu sighed. If he could take that girl into his care, he would. But the law would have him lynched before he could even protest. It all disgusted him, and with that thought in his mind, he went back to his duties.

Hinata ran through the main street. Dodging and weaving, her legs taking her to her home faster than walking ever could. If there was anything she was grateful for regarding species, it was that her speed was completely untouchable by any human she could possibly face.

It didn't take her long to reach the poor district of Konoha. It rested in the back of the village. Out of the way and out of care. But for her, it was the safest place to be in the village.

She slowed her pace down into a jog. She passed by children still playing with a worn ball before their mothers called them in, dogs looking for a place to stay the night, and small beat up houses and cottages. It all was her safe haven.

Finally she reached her home. It was small, very small. It only held two rooms with two cots inside, a few chairs and a small fire place to cook at.

Hinata opened the door to her home and walked inside. It was dark, but she could hear that she was not alone. Closing the door behind her, Hinata kicked off her worn shoes and silently walked to the cot in the far corner. She could see the shape of a person on top of it, with their chest breathing unevenly.

The girl came up next to the cot and bent down to her knees, placing the bread to her side. Taking a candle and one of her matches, she brought light into the dark room.

Her heart sank. Her mother laid curled up before her, sweat beaded on her face and trickling down. Her eyes were squeezed shut, obviously with pain. Her whole body was rigid and hot. The heat emanated from her. But what made Hinata's heart come to her throat, was the dried blood on her mother's lips and shirt. There was a lot more this time. It was getting worse.

"Momma?" Hinata whispered. Pale orbs snapped open and looked around frantically until they settled on the small figure before them. The woman automatically relaxed at seeing her returning daughter.

"Hinata..." She sighed, reaching a hand out to touch her girl's face. Hinata eyes widened. She was so hot!

"You're fever." Hinata commented, looking around the room for a bucket. Spotting one in the middle of the room, she started to get up to get it, but a tug from below kept her down. She looked at her mother. She had grasped her pants with her other hand, keeping her from leaving.

"Mom, I need to grab some water for you. You're too hot."

"No, no. I'm fine. I just.. I just had some before you came." She croaked out.

"No, you're not fine. Hold on." Hinata removed herself from her mother quickly before she could pull her down again. Grabbing the bucket, Hinata made her way back outside and into the cool air. She started for the center of the district, which was only a few paces away from her house. It was the reason they picked it.

Hinata was able to fill the bucket with enough water for the night, and with that, made her way back to her domain. Once back inside, she grabbed a small cloth and sat next to her mother once more.

Taking the cloth, she soaked it into the water and rinsed it, before placing it on her mother forehead.

"Ahh." The woman sighed in relief. The coolness felt wonderful against the heat.

"Momma. I earned received a loaf of bread today. And a fresh one too!" Hinata picked up the bundle next to her and unwrapped it. "It can last us today and tomorrow, so I can focus on getting you medicine tomorrow." She mumbled the last part, but her mother heard it all the same.

"It..it was a gift..from Jaitsu?" Hinata's eyes widened.

"How did you..?"

The woman chuckled softly. "I'm your mother Hinata. I know you well. I-In..instead of saying you earned the bread, you said you received it." She smiled slightly. "You were never able to lie."

Hinata's eyes downcasted. "I'm sorry momma, I tried. I really did. B-But I wasn't paid enough to even get us something to eat." Hinata was on the verge of tears once more. She tried her best to hold them in, but it was so hard.

"Hinata..." Her mother called for her daughter. Hinata placed the bread aside and slid into the cot with her mother, holding her close, even if the heat from her mother's body was hotter than it ever should be. "You did well today. Everyday you...you come home s-safe is a good day for me. I just wish I were able to help you." Hinata gripped her harder, not replying.

Hinata had gotten her mother to eat at least a chunk of the bread before her body collapsed. She replaced her cloth and put a blanket over her, but none of that prevented yet another horrid night.

Hinata stayed up, watching as her mother coughed in her sleep. Sometimes blood would come out and she would clean her up. The fever never went away. Hinata ended up dumping half of the pale on her mom to cool her down a bit when it started to get worse. Tonight, though, there were no screams. So that was good.

Her mother was dying. She knew it, but refused to accept it. Her mother had had it for years now, a disease rare among her kind. Ferine, a species that had the immune system to refuse any disease... accept this one.

Her mother had once told her that they were special, but with the gifts that were given, there also came sacrifice. For Hinata, these 'sacrifices' were too much.

She was among a kind that was feared, and thus hated by humanity. Ferines were similar to humans in many ways, but the differences seemed to outweigh it completely. Like humans, every ferine held a different ability, but with that ability came an abnormal boast to it. Some had many, some only had one. But with each ferine, there were similarities. It seemed as if each of her kind held a beast-like quality. Sensitive to their senses, much more so than humans, and at times, could fall into deep feral states. Ferines were sometimes referred to as beasts in human form. They were even marked as their kind. A birth mark settled on every ferine's face was a dark brown line starting from the right eye to the middle of the cheek.

But with all their strengths came weaknesses. Like wolves, ferines usually stuck together. When the humans tried to separate and conquer them, instead of coming together, they fought separate, and in desperate times, would go against one another to help themselves. Now, many of them were in hiding, or dead.

But she was neither. Hinata remembered hearing the story of how they came to be in such a place. Of why they never left. Her mother was raped when she was only fifteen, a young girl separated from her parents. The man who raped her was her father, a powerful man who had at one point lived in Konoha, Hiashi Hyuga. A selfish and greedy man, her mother had described him as, wanted to born a powerful son, more powerful than anyone in Konoha.

He had kidnapped her, disguising her mark, and brought her into his compound as a prisoner. Her mother said it wasn't uncommon for rich men to have ferine women kidnapped and used as sex objects. The women of their kind were so much different than human women. Many men thought as exotic.

Before Hinata was born though, someone had found out his plans, and executed him. It was legal to have sex with them, but not to conceive. After the birth, her mother had found out she was sick. She knew that she would eventually be unable to care for her, so she begged for the Konoha council to let her stay. They agreed, but only if she were to stay in the poor district and out of the way, or she would be executed as well.

Maybe it was pity, or a moment of humanity, but here they were. The older Hinata became, the weaker her mother was. Their roles eventually switched. Hinata cared for her mother, and her mother fought to stay alive. But no human medicine could ever truly help. The only thing she could take that would do any good was pain medicine.

Hinata banged her head against the wall behind her. She had been working since she was six, doing simple jobs. Fetching water, cleaning filth, running errands... none of it was enough!

She shot up from her seat and began pacing. Not many were willing to give her work and the work she did get was tremendously underpaid. There was no job she could do at her age that would make their lives any easier... Hinata contemplated her choices. She was too young to prostitute, but there were some people who did like that kind of stuff with girls her age... Hinata shivered. No.

Her mind raced and crammed until it hurt. What could she do? She couldn't rob anyone. She would be executed and her mother would die without her care. Unless...

Hinata stopped pacing as it dawned on her. Her eyes widened in realization. Of course! Why didn't she think of it before? A runner. She could be a runner, a job that could easily pay her enough for medicine and food.

Though it wasn't the most likeable, or even attainable jobs, for her it would be a snap. Runners were only positioned by the fastest in the village. They were to deliver messages from village to village, no matter if the village was in the same Land or not. But because the messages usually delivered were so confidential, runners usually didn't live past a couple years into the job. Knowing this, the people who usually took the job were the ones who didn't have anything, or needed the money desperately, like her.

Every time a runner dies, they find a new one. A few days ago, their runner was killed. He was only sixteen. It took a toll on the family, but the village completely moved on, still searching for another to take on the task.

Her thoughts stopped short though. The minimum age was fourteen, and she was only ten. Not only that, who would look over her mother? Though that problem might not be bad. The locals in the poor district respected her family enough that she was sure at least one of them could care for her... Maybe even her friend Jaitsu. But there was another problem, she was a ferine. Who would trust her with such important messages?

Hinata slouched back onto the floor against the wall. Wrapping her arms around her legs, she put her head down. It was an impossible thought. A stupid one. Of course she wouldn't be a runner, why would they choose her?

A sorrowful pang hit her chest. Knowing she could not bring her mother some kind of relief left a heavy grief on the young child.

And with that, Hinata fell into a sleep filled with empty dreams, and an empty heart.

* * *

**Please Review.**


End file.
